Sweet Dreams
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: A little ficlet for during the clean up the the parade grounds after Full Metal and Roy's fight. Al is worried, Roy is provking Ed, and Ed is..... Ed. Reated for language. RoyxEd


N/N Okay this is a one shot on how Ed and Roy Cleaned up the parade grounds after their fight. Maybe A/U no OOC and alotta humor. I hope.  
  
Ed wiped his sweaty brow. "This is so damn stupid!" he yelled at the Colonel.  
  
The sun was about 20 minutes from setting and all the other people who were helping has left. It was so unfair!  
  
"Why the hell did they leave anyway? I mean it's not so hard to help other people you know."  
  
"They probably knew you would get like this after so long." came the cool reply.  
  
Ed stiffened. Only the Colonel would actually try to provoke him when he was this pissed.  
  
"I mean you are horrible at keeping your temper, and cleaning up this mess will take more than one day, yet you think you can do it in one day all by yourself. When you realized you couldn't the other solders did not want to be here."  
  
Ed started to shake in anger. The Colonel was taunting him! "Wh-what the HELL do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, if you realize you can't do something then you will go nuts and blow up the nearest thing."  
  
"You do realize you are the closest person to me, right?"  
  
Roy Mustang smiled and nodded.  
  
That was all it took to send Ed flying after the Colonel. He easily sidestepped the first punch and tripped Ed onto the ground.  
  
Ed picked himself up and got ready to spring again, but then he stopped. Then he grinned, and as it is commonly known, Ed's grins can only mean one thing.  
  
Something incredibly stupid was about to happen, and Ed would be at the centre of it.  
  
"So, I can't clean this mess up by myself? Is that what everyone thinks? Fine."  
  
Ed walked calmly to the centre of the parade grounds. Roy realized what he was going to do, but his warning came to late. "Ed, don't!"  
  
Ed clapped his hands and slapped then on the ground, all of the rubble, stones and debris sunk into the ground and the parade grounds were once again whole, in one day, done by Ed, by himself.  
  
Roy knew what was coming next, and even while the grounds were reforming themselves he ran towards the blond haired boy. He ran fast enough that he caught Ed's body and he collapsed.  
  
"You idiot." He muttered "It IS possible for even you to get tired using alchemy. You just came from a fight, what the HELL made you think you could do something on that scale at your current strength."  
  
Ed smiled and gave a weak chuckle. "I did it by myself though, and in one day. I..." his eyes closed and he fainted.  
  
"Dammit, I can't take him to Alphonse like this, the poor boy would go crazy with worry. I guess there's no choice."  
  
Roy's next thought was. "I read somewhere that talking to your self was one of the signs of going crazy."  
  
Roy carried the boy to his house getting a few stares from the people who were still out. It was getting more and more late and he knew the sight of him carrying a blond haired teenager who, for all intents and purposes, looked like a girl from a distance, was not a one he wanted to be known.  
  
He finally got to his home. The giant house overlooked the neighborhood and anyone who lived within three blocks of the place knew that you did not mess with its occupant.  
  
Roy carried in Ed and set him on the bed in one of the many guest rooms. The idiot still hadn't woken up and Roy felt the small hints of worry beginning to form in his stomach. What if Ed had really hurt himself? Just to be sure he checked Ed's pulse to make sure he was still alive.  
  
After he has verified that Ed was, indeed, still breathing he went into the other room to make tea.  
  
When he came back with the steaming drink he saw Ed beginning to stir.  
  
Ed groaned and opened his eyes very slowly. He saw Roy looking at him and he felt hat he was on a bed. In his addled brain they all added up to one thing.  
  
"PERVERT!" Ed brought up his left fist and smashed Roy in the jaw.  
  
Roy staggered backwards and landed on his butt, effectively loosing all of his commanding air. He blinked for a few seconds, then he cleared his throat and stood up dusting himself off.  
  
"You fainted after the stunt you pulled at the parade grounds, so I took you here."  
  
It was Ed's turn to blink. "Uhhhh, why did you take me here?"  
  
"Al would have killed me for letting you do something like that. I don't want to die, yet."  
  
Ed chuckled. "Even the almighty Roy Mustang can't stand up to my little brother's strength huh?"  
  
Now it was Roy's turn to chuckle. "If you care to look at it that way, yes."  
  
Ed sighed. "Al is gonna be worried sick when I don't come home, you know that right?"  
  
Roy didn't say anything and pointed to the phone. Ed started to get out of bed and stood on shaky legs. Roy caught him as soon as they gave out.  
  
"On second thought why don't I bring the phone over here." He said  
  
Ed started to grumble as Roy got the phone. When Roy came back over he snatched the phone out of his hands and dialed the number of the place they were staying at.  
  
ring  
  
ring  
  
ring  
  
ri-  
  
"NII-SAN!"  
  
Ed winced as his brother's voice came loud and clear through the phone. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Ed chuckled. "It's okay Al. I'm just with Roy. After we finished cleaning he invited me over for dinner."  
  
Roy smoothly took the phone from Ed "Alphonse? Yes, listen. It's rather dark and it looks like rain so your brother is going to stay here tonight. Is that okay? Good. See you tomorrow then."  
  
Ed laughed as Roy hung up the phone. Only after a questioning glance did Ed say "I have to ask my little brother's permission to have a sleep over." He thought this was the funniest thing in the world and kept on laughing.  
  
Roy allowed himself to grin then he hushed the boy pressing a cup of tea into his hands. "Come on drink. You really shouldn't even be awake."  
  
Ed took a cautious sip of the liquid. He found it to be sweet and good so he continued to drink it.  
  
"What do you mean I shouldn't be awake? I'm perfectly fine. In fact I probably should just go back since I'm awake."  
  
"But you told Al you would stay here."  
  
"So, I can say I ran there to beat the rain."  
  
"You need rest Full Metal."  
  
"I feel fine!"  
  
"You will push yourself to the point that you can't move. Being tired invites a rebound for an alchemist."  
  
"I don't use arrays."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You need sleep."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Roy smiled and quietly sipped his tea. Ed blanched and quickly put his own cup down. However it was too late. The sleeping drug Roy put in the tea took affect and he started to slip into dreamland.  
  
"Yo-you b-bas..tard..."  
  
"Good night to you Full Metal."  
  
Ed made one last attempt to stay awake then fell fully asleep. Roy brought the covers around him and on an impulse kissed his forehead.  
  
He walked out of the room and before he closed the door he allowed himself one more look on the sleeping boy.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
Okay happy ficcie! Poor Ed, oh well, he got himself into the mess.  
  
Hope you like! R and R please! 


End file.
